Normal Cartoon
by purpledragon6
Summary: My gender-swapped version of Regular Show, where Maureen and Rae work together as park grounds keepers and go on crazy adventures with their friends and family.


**A/N: Gender-swapped 'The Power'. Done a while ago but being updated and remade now. This is only the first chapter and I thought it was kind of funny, but the future chapters will involve different adventures and what not. **

**P.S: Mum is typically used as a form of 'Ma'am'. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Maureen and Rachel sat sprawled out on the couch, idly playing on their phones as they usually did whenever they were done with work or just tired of work. Maureen, the oldest of the two, let out a sudden grunt of frustration when her Candy Crush timed out, and Rachel snickered as she cleared a level of temple run. This was usually how their afternoons went, not because they were lazy or anything, but mainly because it was the only time they really had to play during the day before they had to go back to work. They had been at this for the passed hour or so, when their boss, Madison, came into the house and was all but appalled when she saw them.<p>

"What are you two doing!?" She yelped in sudden anger and annoyance, flailing her arms about her head like a cartoon character.

"Chill Mad, we're just taking a brake." Maureen said simply, pushing a lock of blonde hair out of her face, her eyes never once leaving her phone. "Cool your jets."

Madison folded her arms over her chest, and drew in a deep breath, then pursing her lips together in a tight line. If the girls had been looking up, then they would have been able to prepare themselves better, and they would have also been able to note how Madison's face got as red as her hair and that her fists were clenched. She was going to start yelling, and it was going to be painful.

"MAUREEN AND RACHEL! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BREAKS!?" Madison yelled, throwing her arms straight in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... No breaks till work is done." Rachel scoffed, ignoring her friend as she sat up suddenly, and tugging at her brunette pony tail. "We've heard it before."

"Rae, I think Mad is serious." Maureen whispered, tossing her phone back into the pocket of her black skinny jeans and jumping off the couch quickly.

Rachel sighed and slipped her phone into her brown, mini skirt pocket, and got up from the couch. She then grunted heavily and folded her arms over her chest, the fibers of her sweater suddenly irritating her arm as she attempted to look serious like Madison.

"Okay Maddy, we're getting back to work." Rachel sighed, tugging on the corner of her black top in an attempt to rid it of any wrinkles.

"Yeah, you can count on us!" Maureen laughed, saluting Madison and smiling widely, her can-do attitude being a parallel to Rachel's attitude.

"Just get back to work or you're fired...AND STOP CALLING ME MADDY!" Madison yelled, slamming the door shut, and still ranting even after she had left the house.

"Dude, this sucks!" Rachel yelped, feeling the need to throw something at the wall.

Grabbing her friend's phone suddenly out of her pocket, Rachel chucked it at the wall, and not only succeeded in destroying the phone, but also cracking the dry wall in the process. Maureen's face went deadly pale as she looked over both the damage of her beloved phone and the wall.

"Now you've done it!' Maureen yelled, hardly able to contain her annoyance. "Madison's gonna kill you!"

"Not if she never finds out." Rachel smirked, rolling her eyes idly. "We can fix this before she gets back."

"Dude! It costs like $20 for the stuff to fix that and we also need paint!" Maureen all but screamed as she slapped her friend. "How the heck are you so calm!?"

"Maureen chill, I got this." Rachel said, walking to the closet and pulling out a blue guitar and heading outside. "Come on, follow me."

* * *

><p>The two girls now sat in the middle of the park's paved pathway, looking over the guitar. It was seemingly an ordinary guitar, and this made Maureen frustrated. With a sigh, she poked it with her finger before deepening her frowned and turning to her younger friend with a look of annoyance.<p>

"Dude, its just a guitar!" Maureen yelped, getting very annoyed by her friend's enthusiastic behavior over the instrument. "You don't even know how to play it!"

"So,It should be like guitar hero! And its not just any guitar!" Rachel wined, rubbing a hand across the strings gently.

"Where did you get it anyway?" Maureen asked, sticking out her tongue in annoyance.

"Stole it from some witch while she was in the Port'O potty." Rachel answered bluntly, holding the device up proudly. "Lets give it a name; The Energy!"

The name, as if by some sort of invisible force of magic, suddenly etched itself on the stem of the guitar. The two girl stared at it in 'Aw' and then went quiet for a moment. Even Maureen had to admit, well, not verbally admit, that that was pretty cool. However, she didn't have much time to think about it, because at that moment, their older friend, Mum, began to approach them.

"Lets try it out!" Rachel yelped, looking around, her eyes widening when she saw the older woman. "LOOK THERE'S MUM!"

"Dude, shes only like five feet away. I can see her..." Maureen grunted, but then put on a cheerful smile as the woman suddenly waved to the two friends idly.

"Maureen, Rachel! Hello!" Mum shouted over to them in her cheery voice. "How are you two?"

Rachel jumped up suddenly with the guitar in hand, and played a quick chord on the guitar. It had to be the worst guitar playing ever, but Mum didn't seem at all effected by the sound as she smiled fondly at the younger girl and listened to her play.

_'Give us a raise, loser!' _She sang slightly off key, causing her blonde friend to cover her ears.

Mum still didn't seem affected as she giggled softly and reached into her handbag suddenly. Kindly, she pulled out two lollipops and handed one to each of them. She seemed to have enjoyed the brief song for some reason, and patted Rachel's head sweetly in response.

"That was lovely, young lady." She laughed kindly, turning sharply on her heels and walking away.

"See, I told you." Rachel snapped as she popped the lollipop into her mouth and smirked.

"Dude, that was Mum. She always gives out free candy and stuff." Maureen pointed out, but Rachel by now was already on her way to see Madison.

When the two found their boss, she was driving around on the park's go-kart and looking around. Not for messes to clean up or for park things to just, just simply driving around because she love driving the go-kart. However, this joy was soon disrupted, as she looked up at her approaching co-workers, suddenly greeting them with the same death glare she always gave them whenever they annoyed her more than usual.

"What are you two doing?" She growled in her usual tone.

Like before with Mum, Rachel jumped up like a little rock star and played an overly scratchy cord on her instrument and sang at probably her worst, only to be joined in by Madison, who still had her fingers over her ears like before.

_"Give us a raise...Madison." _The two sang, slightly more harmonized then before.

The woman stopped the kart suddenly in surprise and looked up at the two. She blinked a bit, but then she rubbed her head and sighed heavily. Slowly, she picked up her hand bag from beside her person and began to shuffle around in it until she finally found her wallet. With a roll of her eyes, she opened it and began to dig through it.

"Fine, you two have been working hard lately... Also I kind of owe Maureen for that extra life on Candy Crush... We'll discuss this later, but how does $20 sound?" She asked, pulling out the money and handing it to them.

"Sounds good." Maureen smiled, slipping the money into her pocket. "Thank you Maddy."

"You're welcome, Maureen." Madison said sternly, putting her bag on her shoulder and starting the kart again and speeding off again, but not before calling over her shoulder. "Alright. Now- Get back to work!"

"Okay Rae, now lets go fix that wall." Maureen said, about to leave as well but then stopped and noticed her friend.

Rachel stared at the guitar and grinned ear-to-ear, another plan forming in her brain.


End file.
